Tyler Luke Stone
Personality He was lost his memory after an attack, but is getting some of his traits back. He is a kind person who will always help out someone. He is always one step ahead of his enemy and would do anything for those he cares about. History Before Attack: Alyssa Stone (His mum) was a worker at a zoo. One day she met Anubis, the two of them fell in love and went back to Alyssa's house. The two stayed together for one week but then Anubis left her with a note just saying he got a job oppotunity in Australia and decided to go. Nine months later Alyssa had a baby boy called Tyler. The two of them were very happy. Tyler was a bright student in school and made many friends (and alot of enemies). When Tyler was 10, he was found to have ADHD, Alyssa told the school but the school refuced to help him out. When the summer holidays began, Alyssa was killed by a monster attack, he was in his room studying for the next school year when he heard a screem and went down staires but his mother was already dead. Tyler packed his stuff and ran away. Whiel camping the same monster that killed his mum came again to try and kill him, when all of a sounden a bunch of dogs came to help him scaring the monster away, (This is the attack he remembers). Tyler always having a conection with dogs told them he owed them one, all of a suddon a man came and told him that Tyler is making a big promise and also introduced himself as the Eygption god Anubis but also Tyler's father, Anubis gave Tyler a sword and told him that he could keep all the dogs and that they would never leave him. Anubis soon went and all three dogs started barking and a big tree branch fell on his head and he lost his memory. '''After Attack: '''Tyler does not remember who he is and where he is from, all he remembers is his first name and a girl called Alyssa but how he is connected to her he does not know. After he lost his memory he woke up in a hospital sort of room, a 16 year old girl called Roxanne was sitting next to him taking care of three dogs. She saw that he was awake and all three dogs started licking him. She told him that he had beem unconcios for two days or longer and whiel he was asleep he kept muttering his name Tyler and that the dogs had to be his. He remembered the dogs and started playing with them. She told him that they were at Camp Giza and two other girls walked in. Roxanne hugged them and later introduced them to him. The next night he got a visit from Anubis and asked Tyler if he was okay. Tyler started to remember who Anubis was and was happy to see him. The two started talking but later Anubis had to leave. Roxy came in again in the morning and asked if he remembered who his godly parent was. Tyler told her Anubis and Roxy led her to Anubis' Cabin. Powers Offensive #Children of Anubis have the ability to resurrect a single undead corpse/mummy which will fight, mindlessly, along side them until it is broken down or dismissed. #Children of Anubis can create whips and other weapons out of bandages. Defensive #Children of Anubis have the ability to make people think that they are either about to die or are dead #Children of Anubis can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive #Children of Anubis have the innate ability to vanquish the undead with a single attack. #Children of Anubis are able to communicate with the dead. #Children of Anubis can sense when a mortal or half-blood that they know has died through a "pins and needles feeling" in their fingertips Supplementary #Children of Anubis have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more energy drained. #Children of Anubis have a heightened control over the undead and can usurp dominance from others who control the undead. #Children of Anubis are able to have physical contact with ghosts, as in being able to touch them and feeling them as if they where alive. #Children of Anubis have safe passage to the underworld/Afterlife Counsellor and Luitenant Only #In rare cases, Children of Anubis have the ability to summon a large group of undead corpses/mummys, about ten, which can then be controlled by the mind of their summoner; the longer they are summoned, the more the summoner is drained. Traits #Children of Anubis radiate death. #They tend to have dark attitudes #They like shadowy and dark places. Anthom Relationships Category:Male Category:Children of Anubis Category:Head Counciler Category:CoCogirl14 Category:Demigod Category:Characters